


When Lexa almost killed me (again)

by Readerinthedark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 fix it, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Lexa being somewhat OOC, M/M, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinthedark/pseuds/Readerinthedark
Summary: He was supposed to burn Lexa's body but when realizing she was still alive, he decided to hide her at a secret place.When she was back on her feet, they both knew without the flame she wasn't supposed to live and could never return home.One last time Roan had to find Wanheda. Things he never believed eventually happened.





	

Night has fallen over the forest near the border to Trikru land. The snow no longer fell down to earth when serenity of darkness surrounded the world as the air became so cold, it was hard to continue breathing.  
Hours ago the King released his horse, knowing she would be old and wise enough to find her way back home with ease. He didn't dare to enter the cottage, as he knew the Commander would celebrate her reunion with the great Wanheda. He was relieved, yet so devastated at the same time. Clarke had been broken when he saw her back in Polis. So broken that she was willing to come with him - apparently not even caring about her own life anymore. The overwhelming, helpless sadness in her eyes when he mentioned Lexa for the first time - her tears of the barest, deepest mourning over someone she loved more than anything or anyone else in the world - and the sparkling on her face when seeing her beloved one yet again - these all were real feelings, real emotions - laid bare on a golden plate, exposed and released, because the heart and soul that kept them dear had shattered into a million pieces.  
It was right for them to have one another. There couldn't be any greater joy and happiness in this world, than the Commander's expression when her eyes saw the face of Wanheda again.  
They lay on the bed, covered in furs. Tears dried and fingers entwined. Wordless their eyes are worshiping one another's body.  
"I can see the sun." Lexa whispered.  
Clarke's brow furrows and her face had the expression of asking a question. Lexa could immediately tell that Clarke wasn't in any mood or shape to decipher this statement of hers, so she bothered to explain.  
"I can see the sun on the horizon. A bright and shining future ahead."  
"Oh..." Clarke smiled.  
"You are the sun, Clarke. I can see the sun in your eyes."  
Clarke blushed and smiled, looking at Lexa in deepest devotion. Long hours of silence passed and she draws herself closer towards her beloved one. She is warm, her skin is soft. Her gunshot wound has fully healed and now looks like a star-shaped scar right below her rib cage.  
"You are real..." Clarke whispers when her fingertips are tracing down Lexa's chest and and towards her sides. Tears are running out of her eyes.  
"Shhh, Clarke." Lexa pulls her closer into a tight embrace and her tears and pain fade away.  
"I will not claim the Flame again." Lexa whispers after a while.  
Clarke looks at her with an expression that is somehow a combination of surprise and shock.  
"My place is with you." Lexa added shortly after. "I owe nothing more to my people and neither should you."  
Clarke's expression became a little sad and thoughtful. She took a deep breath and inside her mind the voices were beginning to chatter and shout, trying to tell her how it's her duty to care for her people, how she must help and support them. Clarke opens her mouth, in anticipation of explaining to Lexa why this can't possibly be an option - yet in the same moment she realized how right the Commander was about her decision.  
"I've had very much time to think, Clarke - and eventually I will explain to you why there is no reason in trying to reach out to the very people who reject, despise and resent you."  
"You once told me the two of us were born to lead. Guess you made up your mind about this as well..." Clarke asked.  
"We shall lead, Clarke. But only those who are willing to follow us. Have a little patience, Clarke. In due time I will explain to you my visions and desires of a brighter future where our children can grow without the fear of war and death."  
As Lexa said these words, Clarke's expression became sentimental and melancholic.  
"Our children... you say this as if... as if the two of us... as if we..."  
"Everything is possible if we want it to happen, Clarke." Lexa was resolute. She had been thinking about this for a while now and had so much time to anticipate and look forward to seeing Clarke again, yet Clarke herself may have been confused and overwhelmed, yet she immediately had been thinking three steps ahead already.  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Lexa?" She smiled - and Lexa smiled right back.  
"You mean that the two of us, together can not procreate?" Lexa pretended to be clueless on purpose, not fully sure if Clarke was aware of this.  
"Well with his help we actually can." Clarke began laughing like a little girl - and shortly after Lexa broke down in giggles just as well.  
They calmed down a few heartbeats later, now looking quite serious at one another.  
In the exact same moment Lexa wanted to speak, the door to the cottage opened - Clarke and Lexa immediately stared at the door, frightened at first, but then realized that it was just Roan who stepped in.  
"Why so scared? Told you I'd be the only one who knows this place - besides the two of you now of course. Don't worry I'm not looking alright? Just won't stay outside in the cold, heck I didn't even let my horse out there and..."  
"It's alright!" Lexa quickly interrupted Roan as he sat down in front of the fire place inside the cottage.  
She wraps one of the furs around her shoulders, not to expose herself and rises from the bed.  
"Roan..." She speaks in a soft and low voice. "Please join us." He stands up, confused and his brow furrows as he begins to walk over to the bed. Lexa grabs his arm, which means she had to let go of her fur on the left side - exposing her shoulder a little bit in the exact same moment Roan looked at her.

"Am I losing my head now for getting a glimpse of the Commander's chest? He asked, more teasing than serious.  
"Heda can be dangerous when she'a armed." He added and looked away with blushing cheeks, while Lexa placed the fur back around herself protectively.  
Clarke saw the scene from afar and couldn't help but giggle. 

"This is why I'm not armed tonight." Lexa smirked. A little insecure but with determination. 

"You should undress." Lexa pulled the fur back onto her shoulders, smiling while walking back to the bed.

"We shouldn't waste heat." Clarke added, thinking that Roan is trying extremely hard to be oblivious.

The King did what he was told, since in long past times he learned that it was an unwise decision to disobey the Commander's orders.  
Clarke and Lexa were looking into each other's eyes, communicating wordlessly. When Clarke saw in the corner of her eye that Roan was approaching the bed, she caresses Lexa's cheek before nodding at her, smiling and shutting her eyes closed for a moment - telling her it was alright for her to go.  
Lexa swallowed and took a deep breath - she was very nervous but at the same time felt extremely comfortable. Her heart started beating faster. Thrill of the unknown joined with the arousal she still felt from her previous union with Clarke began to spread throughout her body. She shifted closer to Roan, like she never encountered a man before.  
He looks at her, can't fight back his excitement any longer - but as she takes his hands he becomes concerned.  
"You don't have to do this, Lexa."  
"I know." She replies when pushing him down on the bed.

"Wanheda..." He catches his breath, not really willing to believe what's happening right in this moment. "Are you... alright with this?"  
"Shouldn't I have objected long ago if I weren't?" Clarke shifted closer towards the scene herself. 

As he was sitting on the bed, Roan smelled the scent of arousal when Lexa straddled his lap.  
He reached out for her chest, his fingers making contact with her nipples for the first time. Lexa's skin was covered in goosebumps at the touch, her nipples became hard and stiff. Her skin froze like the surface of a lake that had just been touched by winter itself. She shuddered and moaned quietly before catching her breath and resuming. 

"You are so beautiful..." He whispered - and this was the first time he gathered enough courage to look at her body consciously and without feeling any remorse or regret.  
"Love me now - if you dare." The words came off Lexa's lips rather softly. She didn't command or insist, instead she was letting her guard down, showing Roan her entirely vulnerable side.  
Clarke wordlessly knelt behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around her loved one and snuggling her face against her back. "I love you." she whispered into Lexa's ear when letting her hands go deeper, until reaching Lexa's hips.  
She lets one hand move forward and down between her beloved one's thighs. Lexa moaned at the sensation, throwing her head back. Clarke is letting a few gentle moans escape as well when her fingers slide through Lexa's soaked and swollen skin folds. Roan never saw anything this beautiful in his entire life - and Clarke reached out for his hand, guiding him to Lexa's most secret and sensitive area. Lexa tries not to squirm at his touch, but he tried to be as gentle as possible, which only resulted in tickling her in the process. She sweetly yelps and lifts her hips, but lowered herself into his lap just right after. Clarke was amused and she hugged Lexa tightly from behind, feeling her soft and warm skin and the strong yet delicate muscles on her back.  
"Just... a little more pressure...." Lexa turned her head away not to look directly into Roan's eyes when instructing him. "Like... how Clarke did it." she eventually added, blushing slightly and biting her lips.  
Roan swallowed but he did as she commanded and began massaging her lips. He felt as if his brain would explode anytime soon, since Lexa seemed to become wetter with every stroke of his fingers. The sweet scent of her fluids filled the air - or at least this is what he experienced.  
He explored her skin folds deeper, rubbing at her tight and swollen entrance. Lexa leaned forward until her forehead touched his - He was about to insert one of his digits into her, when she stopped him, getting a firm grip of his wrist. She breathes hard and lets go of his hand, lifts her hips a little and the next thing Roan felt was her hand around his almost painfully erect hardness.

Clumsy at first, but with an increasingly steady pace, Lexa began to move her hips forward again.  
"You will have to come a little bit closer if you really want to..." Roan teased, still overwhelmed by what is just about to happen.  
"He's right." Clarke said, giggling playfully at the Commander.

Lexa smirked, wordlessly sliding towards Roan as close as she can possibly get - her lower abdomen making contact with his. She shudders when feeling his hardness against her center. It's not anything that she ever has felt before after all. Roan holds his breath for a moment as his manhood perks against Lexa's wet lips. Lexa's heart was beating loud, fast and intense. Her breath deepens as she guides the tip of Roan's manhood in front of her entrance.

She trembles and as he slides through her sacred gate, he feels her heartbeat pulsating against his glands. Lexa's hand trembles. She looses her grip and fails to insert Roan's member into herself. The stretch, the heaviness and the excitement was just too much for her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked worriedly. 

"I'm alright it's just... a little bit overwhelming." Lexa caught her breath.

"It's alright if you can't..." Roan calmed her, running his fingertips over her upper arm.

"No, this is... it's fine I... I want to... feel you..." Lexa whispered between breaths. 

"Then... Do you want me to....?" Roan asks.

"Be gentle... you know I have... never done that... with men..." Lexa forced the words out of her trembling throat.

He nods and places his hands on her hips, not trying to force her onto himself, just to gently encourage her to spread herself a little more for him, which she immediately did. His manhood now had great access to her vaginal entrance. He slid one of his hands between Lexa and Clarke who was still clinging tightly to her beloved one, placed his hand on Lexa's lower back and dragged her close. She eased herself, feeling Roan sliding through her entrance. She felt enormous stretching around the entrance to her body. He moved very slow, but as soon as his glans had fully passed through, Lexa felt incredibly great. Her inner walls were coiling and strangling around Roan's shaft, but were at the same time so incredibly soft and smooth like warm and wet velvet.

Lexa lets out a loud gasp. She stiffened for an instant and Clarke realized that this was the moment Roan had just penetrated her. She smirked and felt her own juices of arousal leaking out between her legs. She felt so incredibly turned on and couldn't help but letting her hand wander between Lexa's legs, searching for the place where Roan had just united with her. Clarke found what she was looking for, her fingertips tracing over Lexa's spread and swollen lips, trailing her overstretched entrance and the pulsating veins of Roan's manhood.

Roan holds Lexa close when she leaned forward. He lets her adjust to his enormous size and waits until the muscles on her back relax again.

When she leans back, he notices the tear streaks running from her eyes and all over her cheeks, just like the warpaint she uses to apply. 

Worriedly his eyes widen and he strokes her temple with the back of his hand. "Does it hurt you?" He eventually asks - but Lexa shakes her head and smiles.

Clarke, who was almost consumed by the amazing feeling of Lexa's soft and wet lips, stretched out to their maximum by Roan, woke up from her sweet daydream for a moment.

"Oh... don't worry this is... she... usually does that when... it's really something um... normal." Clarke tried to explain without ruining the mood or sounding all too awkward.

"Then I will not worry any longer." Roan whispers when passionately placing his hand on the back of Lexa's head. He entwines his fingers with her hair, making sure not to pull any by mistake.

He looks into her eyes and softly whispers her name. He pulls her closer and carefully kisses the corner of her mouth, testing if she would allow him to kiss her. She lets him kiss her, meting into his touch and opening her mouth for him to explore her. He breaks the kiss to whisper her name once more. 

"Lexa..." 

He began carefully rocking into her, attempting to gently stroke and massage her inner walls. He feels the ridges of her vagina tightening around his length, which by now was about half way inserted. Lexa was very tight. Her vagina was small and she felt incredibly jet delightfully filled out. Just after a few of Roan's soft thrusts she moves with him, synchronizing almost instantly. Clarke had kept her hand on Lexa's lips until this point, but decided to let the two of them join closer together, deepen their physical union.

Clarke places her hands on Lexa's hips while Roan moved inside of her. Lexa leans backwards into Clarke's arms. She wanted and needed to feel her beloved one during this experience. 

"Clarke... Aah! Clarke!" She began to moan as she feels the gentle pressure of Roan's manhood between her hips.

"Do you like it, Lexa?" Clarke asked teasingly, very well aware of what the answer would be. 

"Hmm... yes..." Lexa breathed intensively. 

Closing her eyes and leaning backwards, Lexa began losing herself within her pleasure. Her inner walls became so much softer and wetter, so swollen and sensitive, she almost lost consciousness and whispered lovely little nothings in Trigedasleng along with the occasional "Clarke" and "Roan."

When the King heard his name being whispered by Lexa, he began to abandon all defenses as well. He was turned on so damn much, wanted to thrust into Lexa, fucking her so hard - but he didn't. Her pleasure and enjoyment was important to him as well and he would never want to ruin her experience just out of selfishness. 

As he saw how much she was enjoying herself however, he moves a little faster and firmer, entering deeper and deeper until his entire shaft was buried between her legs. Her tiny, pink pearl and her soft, wet lips were touching his lower abdomen, right above his manhood. This was causing some more friction Lexa was very fond of and she began grinding her pelvis more and more, which also pushed Roan deeper inside. Lexa was so sensitive and never before something so big and hard was inside of her - filling and stretching her. She had no idea that her inner walls could expand so much, especially so deep inside, right before the entrance to her womb. The tip of Roan's manhood pointed at Lexa's cervix, making her shudder with each gentle thrust.

"Ooooh... Roan..." she suddenly called out, her breath jerky. She placed her palms on his hips, stopping him for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" His eyes finding hers immediately.

"Can you be more gentle?" She eventually dared to ask.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Roan whispered when realizing he got carried away, the back of his hand gently caressing Lexa's cheek. 

"It's alright. You didn't hurt me... it was just... I got too close and want to enjoy this a little longer."

Clarke's brow furrows in surprise and Roan smiled delightfully - neither of them expected this reaction from Lexa, but it was, of course something incredibly positive. Roan focused not to lose control again - he realized once more how wonderfully soft, wet and tight Lexa's inner walls were. He couldn't resist to touch her lips once again with his fingers. They felt like velvet and were coated in Lexa's liquid scent. He couldn't help but to dip his finger into her fluid and lick it off. 

"Like the taste?" Clarke saw it of course and had to ask teasingly.

"There isn't any sweeter taste on this forsaken earth." Roan replied. once again rocking gently into Lexa. 

He still couldn't believe it - he was really this intimate with her. Taking her. Sleeping with her. Making love to her. Everything he ever dreamed of.

Clarke moved with them. She traced the muscles beneath Lexa's back tattoo, enjoying and adoring how the movements of Lexa's spine and shoulder blades feel and look like. Clarke felt her own orgasm approaching somewhat distant and she was grinding herself closer to Lexa, spreading her legs and pressing her own wet lips into her beloved one's back. 

"I'm close." She whispered, reaching out for Lexa's hand. 

"Me too." Lexa turned around, taking Clarke's hand and entwining their fingers. 

"Together." She whispered when hardly rocking her hips forward. The friction it caused made her shudder and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling a little more without being distracted.

Roan was thrusting into Lexa several times, strongly. She grunted with every thrust and eventually cried out, toes curling and fingers clenching against anything she could get a grip of - with the hand that wasn't entwined with Clarke's. Her inner walls were seizing rhythmically around Roan's length. So hard, so intense, it was almost unbearable. Lexa tried to ride out her orgasm, but could hardly move. Clumsily she was grinding her hips forward - so Roan just grabbed her hips and fucked her through until her release was over. Snatching for air, Lexa shattered, crushed and melted in between the bodies of her two passionate lovers. She collapsed, trembling while Clarke and Roan held her close, almost suffocating her. Clarke had climaxed as well - not all too strong and intense though. However, she didn't mind this all too much. After all she witnessed how Lexa literally dissolved within her pleasure and endless gratification. 

The shock of Lexa's release was not yet over, but Roan still moved a little more within her. Just a few thrusts upwards, rubbing the tip of his member against Lexa's cervix. The feeling was still intense and overwhelming, Lexa opened her glossy, watery eyes, when Roan suddenly held his breath. His muscles stiffen and Lexa felt the release of his sticky, hot seeds like an endless waterfall inside of her. It felt pleasant and was truly exciting.

It wasn't long until the three of them collapsed on the bed and fell asleep from exhaustion of this truly beautiful experience.. Lexa was almost suffocated by her two lovers, they just held her so close and tight. They both couldn't let go of her, not yet.

Clarke snuggled her head against Lexa's back and listened to her heartbeat.

She almost couldn't believe it still, Lexa's heart. It was beating.


End file.
